


Right. Klaus.

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: After their first kiss.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year.

Dave pulled away after a few seconds and stared at the skinny man in front of him.

“Whew.” Klaus chuckled before he leant against the wall and took a sip from his drink. “It’s almost like you’ve done this before.”

Dave smiled his contagious, soft smile then rolled to the side so he could lean on his arm. “I’m not a virgin, you know.”

“Really?” Klaus faked his surprise before mirroring the smile he had just been given. “But you’ve never done _this_ before, right?” He pointed back and forth between themselves.

Dave cocked his head to the right and made a confused face. “Kissing?”

Klaus’s head dropped as he laughed, and Dave broke his own confusion with another smile.

“You’re something else, Katz.”

“Mm. Says you.” Dave clinked his glass against Klaus’s and then tipped his head back and downed it all.

Klaus followed in suit and giggled when he withdrew the glass away from his mouth. “Alcohol tastes so good.”

Dave laughed loudly and Klaus joined him.

The two men stared at each other while they smiled uncontrollably. Dave never thought he could be this happy while being enlisted in the war and Klaus couldn’t remember the last time, he had a genuinely good time.

Dave shimmed closer. “Klaus?”

“What’s up?” Klaus did the same.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Darling, you don’t even need to ask.” Klaus tapped Dave’s hand with his pinkie finger.

Dave grinned and grabbed Klaus’s neck and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this one is better but idk lmk.

Dave pulled away after a few moments of kissing the skinny man before him. He looked him up and down and the other man did the same, their eyes meeting at the same time.

“Woah.” Klaus chuckled and slumped his back against the burgundy wall. He lifted his drink up to his lips and took a gentle sip. “It’s almost like you’ve done this before.”

Dave smiled his soft, beautiful smile and leaned his arm on the wall next to Klaus. Dave poked his arm. “I’m not a virgin, you know.”

“Really?” Klaus exaggerated, swinging his drink around, faking surprise. “No shit, Katz. Looking like that? No way you could be a virgin.”

Dave grinned more. “Are you implying I’m… _not_ attractive or that I am…”

Klaus poked Dave’s bicep. “Is it a question? I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Dave reached behind him looking for his drink and clinked it with Klaus’s. “It would’ve been a hell of an embarrassment if you didn’t.”

“Yeah. Well, you kept me waiting a long time.” Klaus tipped his head back and downed the rest of the liquid in the glass then giggled. “Alcohol tastes so good.”

Dave burst out laughing. Klaus joined in. Neither of them could stop smiling.

“You’re a great friend, Hargreaves.” Dave reached a hand out and rested it on Klaus’ hip. Klaus placed his hand on Dave’s, moving it up to his face. He nuzzled his cheek into Dave’s hand and Dave couldn’t tell if this was just another thing that Klaus did or if he was drunk. He used a thumb to angle Klaus’ chin up.

“Hargreaves?”

“Klaus.” Klaus corrected.

Dave faltered. “Right. Klaus.”

“Yeahuh?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Klaus smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
